russelfandomcom-20200213-history
All-new RPN 9 hits TV screens on February 5
RPN News Posted at Feb 03 2018 09:36 AM | Updated as of Feb 08 2018 05:36 PM MANILA, Philippines - RPN 9, the Kasama channel, gets bigger and better starting this Monday (February 5) as it launches brand new shows, brand new timeslots and broadens its programming to cater to a wider audience following its sterling performance in 2010. Data from Kantar Media show that RPN 9 recorded its highest growth in audience share nationwide from January to December this year as compared to its closest competitors. As of December, RPN 9 is now number 5 nationwide with an audience share of 10.5%, which grew by 150% from its 1.6% audience share in January. RPN managing director Noel Lorenzana attributed RPN's impressive performance to its latest offerings of movies, telenovelas, animes, Who's Next? boxing matches, and MBA games. "In 2018, June to be exact, RPN 9 will be celebrating its 58th anniversary. We have been innovating. Since the start of the year we've actually introduced a series of TV programming initiatives and we are proud to say that these initiatives have actually been very successful for us. "The audience reception has been very positive. In fact our channel audience share has increase to 10%--that's 150% growth since the start of the year. And we are also proud to say that we are now rank fifth all over in the market," Lorenzana told members of the entertainment media during a press conference for RPN's new TV programming. New programming launched In its almost 58 years of operations, RPN 9 has always been at the forefront of introducing trailblazing concepts on Philippine broadcasting. It was the first Philippine home network that aired fresh episodes of the popular and top-rated American TV shows 2 weeks after airing in the U.S. via its Fresh from the U.S. campaign. RPN 9 was again the first Philippine TV network to offer free online viewing of its foreign and local programs via Catch Up 9 (www.rpn9.com) wherein viewers who missed their favorite local shows could watch them on the Internet anytime, anywhere in the Philippines. Starting February 5, viewers will have the all-new Kasama mornings with the curriculum-based educational “Eskwela ng Bayan” series from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m. featuring the back-to-back airing of “Karen's World” and “Alikabok” every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; and “Why?” and “Solved” every Tuesday and Thursday. This marks the premiere of DZMM's top rating radio programs on free-to-air Philippine TV which would now enable audiences to watch Failon, Taberna, and Baja deliver and tackle the most important issues affecting the country. Kids will also get their dose of Kabarkada treats from 9:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. with the back-to-back airing of Nickelodeon’s “Catdog” and “Danny Phantom” every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; and “Wonderpets” and “Chalkzone” every Tuesday and Thursday. New local shows Meanwhile, RPN’s weekend primetime gets even bigger and better with the launch of 2 new local shows. Two of today's biggest and cutest love teams Donny Pangilinan and Kisses Delavin is set to host the newest youth-oriented interactive music show “One Sound” airing every Saturday at 8 p.m. The show combines the power of music for the millennials and the interactivity of social media on Philippine television. In this hip and fun show, Donny and Kisses delivers the latest buzz and trends as it happens on the social media music scene. Audiophiles will have a treat as Donny and Kisses spins different soundtracks that match their moods for the night. Donny and Kisses will also feature the songs in the playlists of the most popular and talked about personalities today. Those want to be in with the “it crowd” should not miss her updates on PWF (people worth following) on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Viewers will not only know the score about their favorite icons, they will also have the chance to be seen, be followed and be famous on various social media. One of the most established in the local music scene, Jungee Marcelo will be hosting the newest musical show “Music Sessions,” which gaves attention and importance to our local music. This will air every Sunday at 9 p.m., featuring some of OPM’s biggest names and most promising acts and both up-coming and well-known Pinoy artists and musicians, Showcasing a wide range of famous Filipino artists and bands in a live performances. A steppingstone for amateur artists to have a place in the music industry and will surely bring a whole new level of musicality in television. Join in and sing with our special guests as they perform our favorite hits live. Get an outrageous and hilarious approach to male education with model-actor Boom Labrusca, commercial model Aran Sese, Internet star Jobert Austria, and award-winning stand up comedian Alex Calleja in “Usapang Lalake” every Wednesday, 9:30 p.m. A weekly dose of must-see and funny videos comes with RR Enriquez and Aaron Atayde in “Pa-Bida Ka!” every Friday, 9:30 p.m. In the field of news and current affairs, Studio 23 launches a ‘different’ kind of news/talk show with Anthony Taberna in “iBA-BALITA” airing Mondays to Fridays at 9 p.m. Deviating from the traditional format of newscasting, Taberna will dissect and analyze the hottest issues in the country today with the help of ABS-CBN News and DZMM correspondents and resource persons. "'IBA-BALITA' will prioritize depth over breadth. The news stories will not only be comprehensive and fair, but these will be explained by our multimedia journalists and subject matter experts so that viewers will be informed and empowered," said Ventosa. Kabarkadas will also get to watch a primetime replay of the hit crime docu-drama “SOCO” anchored by Gus Abelgas every Tuesday at 9:30 p.m. and the explosive investigative reports of Julius Babao, Pinky Webb, and Anthony Taberna in “XXX” every Thursday at 9:30 p.m. When it comes to the latest happenings in the entertainment world, Gretchen Fullido will give viewers a rundown of what’s hot and what’s not in “The Wrap,” weekdays at 7 p.m. Fans of the Philippine version of the hit Koreanovela series "My Girl" starring Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson can relive the romantic comedy story of Jasmine and Julian on weeknights at 6:30 p.m. starting on Monday (October 4). First aired on ABS-CBN, "My Girl" follows the story of Jasmine whose poor fortune suddenly changes when she is hired to pretend as Julian's long lost cousin. The story takes a sudden turn when she realizes that she is falling in love with Julian. The feeling, it turns out, is mutual. Problem is, the lovers can't come out in the open since everyone already believes they're real cousins. Meanwhile, foreign series fans will have a new primetime addiction as Studio 23 airs ABC’s newly launched hit sci-fi drama “No Ordinary Family” beginning October 24 (Sunday). The series revolves around the Powells, a typical American family who undergoes a remarkable transformation after their charter plane crashes in the Amazon River. All these exciting new offerings start this Monday (February 5) from the one and only Kasama on television, RPN 9. Viewers can log on to www.rpn9.com to catch up on any local show missed and watch it online for free. Kasama Ako!